Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -16\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{10} = 0.1$ $ -16\% = -\dfrac{16}{100} = -0.16 $ Now we have: $ 0.8 \times 0.1 \times -0.16 = {?} $ $ 0.8 \times 0.1 \times -0.16 = -0.0128 $